The Borrowed Man
by Jackie Mag
Summary: Brian and Justin have been through a series of breakups and reconnections in their time together.  This story assumes that after Episode 505 Justin breaks it off and moves away.  Where will he go?  Who will he meet?  How will their lives be different?
1. Ch 1  Telling Him Off

6/12/05 – Telling him off

Brian asked "When's dinner?" and turned towards the bedroom.

Brian felt a sauce covered wooden spoon hit him in the middle of his back. He spun around. "What the fuck?"

Justin laid into him, "Listen here, you son of a bitch! You … unappreciative prick.

First off, you're not eating _any_ of this dinner. You don't deserve a home cooked meal.

Second, as for you getting syphilis from me … not likely. Any tricks I've had lately were ones that we both shared. Compared to the mountain of men that you've had, mine qualifies as a molehill and don't deny it.

Third, I understand your constant need to get your dick sucked or thrust in some guy's ass. You have a voracious sex drive and act on it every chance you get. But, now that we're living together and you know that you can get it any time you want at home, do you really have to pursue guys as much as you _always_ did? I'm not asking you to stop chasing tricks, I know better than that. But, for fuck's sake, can't you taper off? Do you have to nail _everything_ that moves?

Fourth. After your penicillin treatment and sabbatical from sexual pursuits, don't expect that I'm going to be eagerly awaiting your return naked and in our bed. I'm pretty pissed at you right now and it's going to take _me_ longer than 48 hours to get over this."

He picked up the spoon and waggled it at Brian, who stared angrily at Justin, waiting for him to finish.

"You know, I thought that after I got back from L.A. and we were living together again things might be a little different. I'm trying to cook more so we can have nice dinners together. I thought you might actually be willing to stay home some nights and not trick as much as you used to. I mean, the ménage a quatre the other day was fun, I could see doing that again, but do you really have to go to the back room of Babylon four times a night? I don't give a fuck if you _are_ the owner.

I love you and I'll put up with a lot of your shit. God knows, I've done more than my share of that the last few years. But taking me for granted and assuming I'll just happily go along with whatever you dish out is bullshit. I'm at my limit, Brian. Unless you change your attitude and actions pretty damn soon you're going to lose me… not because of another guy or to chase a Hollywood dream. But, because of _you_.

You. Will. Lose. Me."

Brian's emotions boiled over. He walked up to Justin and they were nose to nose when he yelled back. "Well, aren't you the darling fucking housewife! Who are you to tell me what to do? I'll fuck _who_ I want _when_ I want as _often_ as I want."

Justin's heart shrank. All the time waiting for Brian to become even a little more domestic was wasted. He was never going to stop chasing men. He was always going to need the affirmation he got when scoring yet another trick. It was a waste of time to stay any longer. Justin made the decision that he was done trying. He needed to get out of there and on with his life, even though it hurt like hell. "Well, then fuck _yourself_."

"Fuck you, too."

"We're through. I'm outta here. I'll pick up my shit tomorrow." Justin grabbed his keys and his coat and left, slamming the door as he went.

Brian stared at the closed door, enraged at Justin's words and actions. Everything from the kitchen counter was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor, and then the pot from the stove was thrown across the room.

It was over.

Justin came back the next day while Brian was at work and retrieved his belongings. He stayed with Daphne for a few days, but then contacted her friend Cara from New York and made arrangements to share her apartment with her. New York might have seemed a big jump from the Pitts, especially since the only time he was ever there was on Brian's dime and he didn't see anything. He had long since paid Brian back for that. Justin knew he would miss him terribly, but he was so sick and tired of waiting for him.

If you were an artist and wanted to make it big, New York is where you went. So, when he and Daphne were talking one night and she mentioned a friend of hers living in New York, it seemed perfect. The perfect solution for his art and the perfect solution for getting away from Brian and everyone he knew in the Pitts, who were also attached to Brian. There was no way he was going to actually break free from the pull he always felt around Brian if he saw him all the time. He had some of his stuff shipped and flew the rest of it with him. He took up residence with Cara and she turned out to be a great roommate. Justin made some contacts in the art world through Lindsay and also found a job at a diner in Soho, much like The Diner back home. He fit right in. He wasn't able to rent studio space for 4 months, but he'd been sketching ideas for paintings, so once he got the studio he was off and running, creating many new and imaginative pieces.

He missed everyone back home, but that last fight with Brian told Justin that he was NOT the man for him. Justin wanted to have a man committed to him alone. He wanted to establish some kind of home. He wanted the opportunity to have a child or two. He wasn't going to get any of these things from Brian. Justin really did love him, but he knew he wouldn't change. In truth, he didn't want Brian to change, because it would have only made them resent each other. How many relationships succeed when one person changes that much to be with someone else?

Justin kept in contact with Emmett, Daphne, Lindsay and his mom. Emmett spread the word to Ted, Deb, Michael and Ben on Justin's progress. The guys, especially Emmett and Michael, were upset with Brian over his callous _'fuck anything'_ ways that forced Justin to leave. The kid was their friend too, and now he was gone because of Brian.

7/17/05 – Bombing at Babylon

A fundraiser for people against Proposition 16, an anti-gay law being proposed, was held at Babylon. Cyndi Lauper performed and hundreds of people attended. Brian loaned his club, but did not attend. Someone set a bomb and the explosion killed six people and injured many more.

Justin had already moved to New York at the time of the bombing. He contacted friends and family in Pittsburgh and knew what had happened and who had gotten hurt or killed. His heart went out to those affected by the bombing. Remembering his own gay bashing and then realizing that the bombing was another gay hate crime, he was just as glad to be in New York. The big city wasn't perfect, but it felt somehow safer being removed from the hate that he knew was circulating in Pittsburgh at that time. He wasn't too surprised to hear that Lindsay and Melanie also decided to move away to Toronto. They felt they'd be safer there.

Brian felt alone. First Justin left and then Gus and Lindsay. Michael had been hurt in the bombing, but he was recovering from his injuries. One thing that Brian was glad for – Justin wasn't at the club at the time of the bombing. He was sure that if the blond had been in town he'd have gone to the fundraiser and possibly been killed.

2/1/06 – The other man

Brian never asked about Justin, although he knew that Emmett was in contact with him. He'd hear the guys talking about Justin and picked up phrases like "doing his art", "working in Soho", "gallery opening". Never a mention of another man, though.

But, sure enough, one day over the din of Babylon he heard Emmett mentioning "Justin's boyfriend Stuart". Michael wanted to know the details. Brian pretended to be talking to a trick, but secretly he was paying more attention to the conversation _behind_ him. Apparently, Justin had found a guy who was a successful businessman and they'd moved in together.

**Brian's POV**

Shit. I don't know why I'm upset, but I am. Fuck it, he left me. I have to get over it. It's been months now. What did I expect? I've moved on. He's moved on. We're both better off. It never would have worked. He wanted the hubby, the house, and the kids. It's a fucking farce, is what it is. So Justin's going to be a Stepford fag like Mikey and Ben? Good. More power to him.

So, why does it hurt so much?

**End POV**

**12/20/06 **

Brian stopped for a drink at Woody's before heading over to Cynthia's for a holiday party she was having at her place for Kinnetik employees. He figured a drink would fortify him before an evening of tiring social pleasantries. He didn't figure on who he'd meet at Woody's.


	2. Ch 2  The Other Man

**12/20/06 - Brian meets Stuart**

Brian stopped for a drink at Woody's before heading over to Cynthia's for a holiday party she was having at her place for Kinnetik employees. He figured a drink would fortify him before an evening of tiring social pleasantries. He didn't figure on who he'd meet at Woody's.

A man a little younger than Brian approached him. "Excuse me. Is your name Brian?"

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"My name is Stuart Weaver. I'm Justin's partner."

"Ah, the famous Stuart. Is Justin here?"

"He'll be here in a while."

Brian offered his hand and the two shook hands. Brian sized him up. He was a couple of years younger than Brian, about 5'10", with brown eyes and curly black hair hitting his collar. He had a nice build and was good-looking. He had a genuine smile and seemed to be very open and friendly. "Can I buy you a shot? I could use one."

Stuart declined. "Beer is as high as I go on the alcohol scale. But, thanks."

Brian motioned for the bartender. "Shot for me and a beer for him, please."

Stuart said sincerely, "Thanks. It's nice to finally meet you."

"How did you know …?"

"Justin's early sketches are mostly of you … in various manner of dress." Stuart said smiling, with a wink.

Brian nodded with a smile on his face, too. "Of course."

"And he _is_ a great artist, so I recognized you right away."

"Where is he?" Brian asked.

"He dropped me off before he headed off to do some last minute shopping. Something for me, I expect. So, he'll be joining me here when he's done. He'll be happy to see you."

Brian wasn't sure if he was ready to see Justin. He was still feeling the pain of their breakup. "Well, I have to head out to a holiday party with some of my employees." He eyed the clock. "Right about now I ought to be fashionably late."

"So, right on time for you then, eh?" Stuart said with a knowing look.

"My reputation precedes me, I see." Brian couldn't help but be amused. "What do you do for a living, Stuart?"

"I work for a cell phone distribution company. Logistical work. It's been very good for me. You're in advertising, right?"

"Yes. I own my own agency, Kinnetik. Justin came up with the name, as a matter of fact."

"Right. He sees your ads in magazines and notes the name." Stuart looked briefly at his cell phone.

"Well, listen, it was nice to meet you, but I should be going." Brian got his coat on.

"That was a text from Justin on my phone. Store was closed, so he'll be here any minute. You should hang around."

"I'm not sure if he'd really want to see me. When he left …" Brian trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"That's water under the bridge now. He told me he was hoping to run into you here."

"I should really go."

Stuart could sense that Brian wanted to leave before Justin got there. "I can tell that you still care about him."

Brian looked at his shot glass. "Yeah, I guess…" He tossed back the shot. "But, he's yours now. Don't worry about me."

"You might not believe this now, but he'll always care about you. You did a lot for him in your time together. You paid for his schooling. You were his first lover. I can't even imagine what all you taught him in _that_ regard. Thank you for that, by the way."

Brian smiled at that. "The boy was a natural from the start." He motioned for one more shot.

Stuart grinned. "I love Justin and I want to make sure he has everything he needs and wants. I'm going to take care of him."

Brian could see the sincerity in the younger man's face. "He wanted things that I wouldn't give him. If you can give him that American dream stuff, more power to you. The husband, the house, the family…"

Stuart tilted his head. "Until we can do it legally, I think that gay marriage is just a … a play that you're in."

Brian got a slow grin on his face at that. He picked up his shot glass and toasted him. "I'll drink to that."

Stuart nodded as he toasted, then said, "But we've set up a legal partnership to protect both of us financially, medically, the whole shot."

The taller man nodded, "My friend Lindsay and her partner Melanie did that, too."

"We are Taylor-Weaver Incorporated. Kinda funny, eh, Taylor … Weaver?"

Brian smirked, then pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and started to turn to the door.

"Good luck to you both."

"Good luck to _you_, and Merry Christmas, Brian."

"You, too." They shook hands and Brian left the bar.

As he stepped outside he paused to light a cigarette, and then he heard a familiar voice.

"Brian?"

He turned to see Justin stepping out of his car. Brian's heart gave him a twinge as he saw the younger man approach him. He smiled through it, though, and acknowledged him. "Justin. Hey. How are you?"

Justin put his hands out to offer Brian a hug, which was accepted. "I'm great. And you? You're looking well."

"I'm fantastic."

"C'mon. There's someone I want you to meet." Justin said nodding toward the bar.

"Stuart? We met. He introduced himself."

"He knew you… how?"

"From your sketches … even with my clothes on." Brian smiled.

Justin blushed. "Oh, OK." He looked into his old friend's face. "I love him, Brian."

Brian leaned his head back to exhale his cigarette smoke. "I'm happy for you."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah. I hope Taylor-Weaver Incorporated has a bright shiny future." Brian answered with his usual dose of sarcasm.

"Can't you stay for a bit?"

"Cynthia is having a Kinnetik social gathering at her place. I've got to go. Merry Christmas, Justin." He kissed the blond on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Brian." Justin watched as Brian disappeared into the night with a cloud of cigarette smoke trailing him.

12/25/06 – Christmas

Brian spent Christmas day and the day after with Gus, Lindsay, Melanie and J.R. in Toronto. He was always happiest these days when he was around his son. Now that Justin was out of his life, Brian's only genuine smiles were for Gus. Lindsay was concerned for her good friend, seeing that he was still having difficulty pulling out of the depression that started over a year before when Justin left.

12/31/06 – Hot in Miami

Brian decided to spend New Years' Eve in Miami that year. He needed to get away and try to forget about Justin. He wanted to go to the parties in the gay neighborhood in Miami, drink and fuck his way through the town. He lost himself amongst the men there and partied for two days. By the time he was flying home, the pain was a little less and he consoled himself in thinking that he got to spend two days having all of the fun that Justin was never going to have again since he'd tied himself down with Stuart.

No one could have predicted what would happen next that would change all of their lives forever.


	3. Ch 3  A Sad Ending

2/3/07 – A sad ending

A couple of months later Brian went to the Diner and found Daphne and Emmett sitting and talking quietly. Daphne had obviously been crying and Emmett wasn't looking too great, either. Brian felt his stomach drop, worried that something had happened to Justin.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"It's Stuart, Justin's partner." Daphne sniffed.

"Well?" Brian asked.

Emmett said, "He died yesterday. Justin just called. Poor baby." He and Daphne began crying again.

Brian's heart went out to Justin. The kid had enough to deal with in his life. Recently, it seemed like he was finally finding what he wanted and then it was taken away from him. Brian had only met Stuart the one time and, although he was jealous that Justin was with him, he could see that Stuart was a good guy. _Nobody deserves to die that young_.

Brian sat in the booth opposite the crying pair. "What in the hell happened to Stuart?"

"They don't know. He just dropped dead at work. I guess there's some history of heart disease in his family. Maybe it was a heart attack. They haven't determined it yet." Daphne reported.

"Are you going to go see Justin in New York?" Brian asked, thinking _maybe I should go with._

Daphne shook her head. "He's flying here today to be with us. He'll stay at his mom's. He might eventually move back. He doesn't know. He's kind of lost right now."

Brian could imagine that Justin would come back to Pittsburgh and was excited at the prospect of seeing him again. Even if the young man is just home to hang with his friends, Brian would be glad to have him around again. But, he still hated the fact that the fates took Stuart away from Justin.

Brian held Daphne's hand. "Tell him I'm sorry. If he needs to talk…"

"Thanks. I'll tell him."

Brian picked up a sandwich for lunch to go and went back to work. He couldn't get Justin off of his mind the rest of the day.

2/4/07 – That's what friends are for

The next day Justin flew into town and was staying with his mom. He phoned Daphne and she came over to be with her friend. They sat in his room and talked and cried a little.

She asked, "Are you going to get together with the old gang here? Michael, Emmett … Brian?"

"I've talked to Emmett and I'll meet up with him soon. He talks to Michael all of the time, so I'm sure he knows. Brian? I don't know about him."

"I'm sure they'll all help to comfort you." She hugged him. "When was the last time you saw Brian?"

"It was Christmas last year. We hugged and talked a little, but he was a little distant and didn't want to stay. He did meet Stuart, though."

"It's good that you talked. I hate it when exes are bitter and nasty."

"No, nothing like that. He's a good guy. When I was first in New York I missed him so much. But, after I hooked up with Stuart, and he was so great to me, I realized what I'd been missing all of those years. Brian is, well, Brian, and I don't know that he'll ever find someone that will stick with him."

"I'm amazed that you lasted as long as you did with him. I like him, but he was such a jerk to you."

"My mistake was thinking that he could change. He never made any promises. I'm not mad at him anymore. That's all ancient history now."

"You'll find someone that will take care of you. You have so much to offer and so many reasons to push forward and go on."

"Thanks, Daphne."

They spent the rest of the evening talking. They talked about everything: life, love, friendship, loss, pain. They had both lost people they were close to. Daphne had never lost anyone she wanted to spend her life with. However, she did know what the possibility felt like. After Justin's bashing she had had to deal with the thought of losing him. She was so glad that she didn't lose her best friend. She couldn't begin to imagine the pain that Justin was feeling. She had a funny feeling that no matter what happened with Brian and Justin - something inside her said those two weren't through. When Justin was first with Brian she thought her friend could do better, but then the dance at prom was so romantic and she saw something real there.

Daphne really did like Stuart, and Justin was actually happy with him. She hoped that Justin could find someone now that Stuart was gone. He deserved someone who could give him the world, and she didn't like that Brian seemed to be unwilling to fight for what she knew they could have together.

2/7/07 - Reconnecting

Brian was at Woody's to meet up with Michael for a drink. They chatted for a while and Brian took a break and went to the bathroom. As he returned he could see Michael hugging someone. _Christ, it's Justin._ Brian froze in his tracks and stared at the two.

Michael looked over and saw Brian just standing there. "Come on, Brian. It's Justin. Come here."

Brian really didn't know what to do. He didn't want to deal with a grief-stricken Justin, but it seemed he had no choice. He approached and saw Justin's blue eyes edged with red and slightly damp. Justin had been telling Michael about Stuart and had cried a little at their meeting.

Justin looked up at his tall friend. "Hi, Brian." He approached and put his hands on the brunet's upper arms.

Brian reflexively put his hands around Justin's back. "I'm sorry to hear about Stuart." He pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks. It was very sudden."

"What the fuck happened?"

"I was just telling Michael. There is a history of heart disease in his family. It seems, in his case, it was a faulty heart valve that gave out. He was working and just passed out. They called an ambulance, but he was dead almost right away."

Michael was stroking Justin's back. "If there's anything we can do..."

"Nah. I just have to deal with it and move on. He would have wanted it that way."

"Are you living with your mom?" Brian inquired.

"Yeah, for now. I'm going to try to find a place of my own, though. Maybe near my mom. It is tough being back home with Mom after being so independent. Besides, I need more room for other reasons … which I won't go into now. Anyway, Mom's is working out for me right now."

"Did you and Stuart have a place in New York?" Michael asked.

"He and I bought a condo a few months ago. It's mine now, of course. I'm putting it on the market. When it sells I should be able to find a pretty decent house in Pittsburgh."

"Have you given up on New York, then? What about your art?" Brian asked.

"I can't stand being in the empty condo. As for the city, I've made a lot of connections within the art community. I have an agent who sells my paintings with regularity. I've spoken to her and we decided that I can create my paintings here in Pittsburgh and have them shipped to New York or wherever she makes the sale. I don't have to be in New York anymore. I want to be home with my family." He looked up at the two men hopefully. "And my friends."

"We're happy that you're back. Aren't we Brian?" Michael looked at Brian to encourage him to respond similarly.

"Uh, yeah. Can I buy you a drink?" Brian knew that _his_ best way of making problems go away was alcohol, so he figured it was the best way for Justin to start to bury the pain.

"Yeah. Thanks. Just a beer."

Brian waved over the bartender. "Three beers."

Justin went to the washroom to wash his face and then returned to the table with his old friends.

Michael asked, "Are you going to have enough to live on? I don't want to get too personal, but how are you doing financially?"

"It's not a problem. We set up Taylor-Weaver Inc. and I'll get all of the assets now."

Brian said, "If you need a job for money or just to keep yourself busy you can always come back to Kinnetik."

"Thanks, Brian. I appreciate that, but I'll be fine. I'll have enough to keep me busy. I'll probably look for studio space around here, or find a home big enough for me to do my paintings, too."

The three men sat and drank while Justin told them about New York and Stuart. Brian could tell there was more going on with Justin that he wasn't divulging, but couldn't put his finger on _what_.

Emmett, Ted and Blake joined them and the fellows offered condolences. Eventually, they were telling old stories, like the judge whose ass got glued to a toilet seat, and they shared some laughs. Brian was glad to see Justin feeling better.

Over the next few months Justin would occasionally see his friends at the Diner or Woody's. He was gradually working his way through the pain of losing Stuart. He spent most of his time with Daphne and Emmett, although he occasionally saw Ted and Brian, too. Brian was glad to have Justin around, but gave him his space to deal with his loss.

6/5/07 – New beginnings

Michael got together with Justin at the comic book store and they started working on ideas for another issue of Rage. Brian phoned Michael to see what he was doing and if he wanted to meet up for lunch. Michael told Brian that he was with Justin, so Brian told him to bring him over, too. The Rage creators then went to the loft to pick up Brian.

He buzzed them up and opened the door. "Hey guys."

"Hi, Brian." Michael said.

Justin smiled, "Hey."

Brian approached Michael and gave him a quick hug. He turned to Justin and did the same. "How are you holding up, Sunshine?"

"I'm better, thanks. I got an offer on the condo in New York."

"That's good. So, are you going to accept it?" Brian asked.

"I think so. My mom and I are going over it. At this point the place holds nothing for me, so I'd just as soon get rid of it and get the money for my new life here." Justin seemed cheerier than the last time Brian had seen him and he was glad for that. He hated seeing his young friend in pain.

Justin's cell phone rang, "Hello? What! Now? Where are you? OK, I'll be right there. Just take it easy and I'll be there as soon as I can." He closed the phone. "Can you guys give me a ride to the hospital?"

Michael got a worried look on his face. "Sure, what's up?"

Justin got a big grin on his face, "Everything!" He turned to Brian. "You have to come too. It's only fair. I'll explain on the way."


	4. Ch 4  A New Life

CHAPTER FOUR *******************************************

Justin got a big grin on his face, "Everything!" He turned to Brian. "You have to come too. It's only fair. I'll explain on the way."

Justin explained as they drove to the hospital, "Stuart and I wanted a family, so we paid a surrogate to carry our child. With the heart disease in his family he wanted me to be the father, so we used my sperm. The mom is Sarah. She's a lesbian and she and her partner are going to use the money for down payment on a house here in Pittsburgh. That's what made her such a good choice for us… she was living in New York, but was originally from the Pitts. She wanted to move back and be with her partner in a home here. Her partner, Angie, is pregnant with a friend's sperm and due in a couple of months."

Michael asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I knew you guys were worried about me losing Stuart. I really hate pity. I thought if you knew about the baby, too, it'd just make me more of a pity target. _Oh, poor Justin has to raise a kid alone._ Well, you know what, this baby is going to be my ticket to happiness again and I can't wait!"

Brian understood Justin's aversion to pity. He'd avoided telling people for the same reasons when he had cancer. He also remembered how Justin was after the bashing and his reaction to pity then. He was happy to see Justin so optimistic again. "You'll be a great dad, Justin."

Justin was giddy with excitement. He put his hands on top of his head. "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad!" He phoned his mother while they were on the way to the hospital.

In what seemed like moments later, the three of them were running down the hallway towards the maternity ward. It was a replay of what they had done years before when they went to see newborn baby Gus.

Once Justin identified himself with the staff there, they had him put on hospital clothing and he went into the delivery room. Michael and Brian paced in the waiting room. Justin's mom, Jennifer, and sister Molly soon joined them. Sarah's partner Angie did some pacing in the waiting room, too. The law and the hospital rules wouldn't allow her in the room with her partner. Word was that the contractions had come pretty fast and delivery was probably going to be within the hour.

Sure enough, about 45 minutes later, Justin emerged with his famous Sunshine grin on his face. "She's beautiful! A healthy girl. Seven pounds, five ounces and lots of hair." He hugged his mother, then sister. He spoke to Angie, "She did great. She's doing fine. We'll get you in there as soon as possible." Angie cried and hugged him. Then Justin turned to Michael and hugged him, then Brian.

Within an hour the new mother was in her room with her partner by her side. She was holding the baby. Everyone who was in the waiting room was now inside the room, fussing over the beautiful baby girl. Brian stood to one side, sort of feeling like an outsider. He wasn't Justin's partner or boyfriend, just a friend along for the ride. He smiled, though, and enjoyed watching the new dad, remembering the day he held his son Gus for the first time ... the day he met Justin.

Later, 'Dad' was holding the baby and surprised Brian by walking up to him. "So, Brian. We're thinking of names and I feel it's only fair that you help us pick."

"Me? I don't, I mean…"

"Come on. I named Gus, right? So, we're considering Ava or Madison. What do you think?"

Brian smiled as Justin handed him the baby girl. "Well, Madison makes me think of Madison Avenue, which reminds me of work, so, not my first choice for a name. Ava makes me think of the great actress Ava Gardner. She was a beauty, just like this one here. So, I prefer Ava."

Justin turned to Sarah, who nodded in agreement. "Ava it is. Ava Sarah Taylor."

Brian gently kissed the baby. "Hello, Ava Sarah Taylor. Welcome to this world." He handed the now sleeping child to her mom.

Justin said, "Her middle name will be Sarah after her mom. Also, the middle initial 'S' will remind me of Stuart who wanted this baby very much." He looked up and said, "I know you're watching over us Stuart." He teared up and started to cry. Brian was still standing next to Justin and instinctively took him into his arms.

Jennifer got misty, too. "It'll be OK, Justin. We're here to help you."

Brian said, "You have people here who love you and will help you, OK?" He couldn't believe how easily that came out and how much he meant it. That gave him a little hope that maybe there was a place in Justin's life for him.

7/5/07 – Last minute sitter

Brian was in his office one late afternoon a few days later and heard his cell phone ringing. The caller I.D. said "Sunshine". He smiled and answered, "Hey."

"Hey, Brian. How's it going?"

"OK. What's up?"

"Listen, I need you to do me a huge favor. Are you getting out of the office soon?"

"Sure. What do you need?" Brian could sense that something was bothering Justin.

"My sister Molly broke her leg at a soccer game. She's going to be OK, but she's going to be in the hospital for hours… possibly overnight. I'm here with my mom and I brought Ava. The baby is going to need to eat soon and I didn't grab enough stuff and … I need you to babysit her and feed her."

"OK, but what about Daphne?"

"She's not answering her cell. Sarah is visiting Angie's parents out of town. Deb is working a double shift…"

"I get it. I can be over in a little while. You're at Allegheny?"

"Yeah, we're in the ER waiting room."

"I'll be there." He clicked off the call, closed up his laptop, chatted with Cynthia briefly and then took off.

Brian found Justin in the waiting room, walking around holding a fussy baby. "How's Molly?"

"She's OK, just a simple break. But they are considering if she needs a pin in it. I really appreciate this, Brian."

"No problem. I have experience with babies. Well, Gus, anyway. Put her in the car seat and help me get the other part of it into Cynthia's car."

"Is she here?"

"No we traded cars. I didn't want to try to put a baby in the front seat of the 'Vette. Wouldn't be safe anyway."

Jennifer went up to Brian as Justin was putting Ava in her car seat. "Thanks for doing this. Here's my house key. Just take her to the townhouse and all of her stuff is there."

Justin went over the care and feeding instructions while they transferred the car seat holder. He prattled on about what to do.

Brian finally stopped him, "Enough already. We'll be fine. Go be with your mom and sister." He kissed him on the forehead and drove off.

At the hospital, Molly was staying the night and Jennifer was set up in a recliner/bed in her daughter's room. Justin arrived back at the townhouse around midnight. He was home to relieve his brunet babysitter. He tiptoed upstairs and entered his room. There was Brian, asleep in the rocker/recliner, holding Ava. He had her propped up, so, even though he was relaxed, she was supported. She was asleep, too. There was a half empty baby bottle on the table next to them. His suit and dress shirt were hung up, so he was just wearing dress pants and his sleeveless undershirt. Justin thought that the whole scene was beautiful. In fact, he pulled out his cell phone and took a picture.

Justin whispered, "Brian. Wake up." He carefully took the sleeping baby from Brian's arms and placed her in her crib.

Brian felt the baby move away and woke up. "Huh, what? Oh, hi. I must have dozed off. Is she OK?"

"She's fine."

"How's Molly?"

"She'll be home tomorrow with a cast up to her knee. They decided at the last minute that she doesn't need a pin, but are keeping her overnight anyway. Mom's staying the night."

Brian yawned and his eyes were still half closed. "Mmm. OK."

"How was Ava?"

"She ate. She crapped. She burped. Usual baby stuff." He got up and peered over the side of the crib. "She was very good, though."

"So you got to recall the joys of changing a dirty diaper, eh?"

"Yeah, I was worried for a split second that the penis fell off, and then I remembered that this is a girl. I've only changed diapers on Gus." He smirked, and then started to put his shirt and jacket on.

"Funny."

Brian looked again at the sleeping baby. "She's a real doll, Justin." They smiled at each other. "Well, I should go. I have a presentation in the morning. Come and get that car seat thing out of Cynthia's car. Oh and here's your mom's house key."

They went downstairs and transferred the car seat to Justin's car. The blond shivered from the cold night air and Brian hugged him.

Justin said. "If you want you can just sack out here. I'll buy you breakfast at the Diner before you go to work … my way of thanking you."

"I have to shower and put on fresh clothes. You know I can't be seen two days in a row in the same ensemble. If I go home now I can get a few hours of sleep. Thanks, anyway."

"OK."

Brian raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we can have a sleepover some other time when we're not babysitting."

Justin closed his eyes, remembering how good it had always been having the arms holding him at that moment holding him all night long. "Tempting. I'd better get back inside. Thanks again. I owe you."

"Big time." Brian smiled, then lifted Justin's chin until their lips met. The kiss was sweet and tender. "Later."

"Later." Justin sighed. He watched Brian drive off. He looked again at the picture on his cell phone. He hit a few buttons and made that his wallpaper. That was an image he never wanted to forget.

A letter from New York will bring out emotions.


	5. Ch 5  The Letter

CHAPTER FIVE *******************************************

8/2/07 – The letter

Justin phoned Brian and asked to meet with him about something from his lawyer. They met at the loft after Brian's work day and sat on the couch to talk.

Justin said, "The lawyer that Stuart and I hired to handle our partnership phoned me the other day and told me that he was mailing me a letter. It's something that Stuart wrote. He asked for it to be delivered to me six months after his death, whenever that was. I got it today, registered mail."

"That's personal for you. Why show me?"

"Read the outside of the envelope."

Brian picked it up to read it. _Justin – Please read when you are alone with Brian. _He handed the envelope back to Justin. "So, open it."

Justin shook his head. "I … I can't. It's too painful."

Brian held his hand and looked intently into the blue eyes staring back at him. "You have to. He wanted you to."

"You do it." Justin pushed the envelope back.

Brian sighed and opened the envelope, removing the letter within. He began to read.

…_.Dearest Justin, _

…_.If you're reading this, I must be gone. I'm sorry I left you alone. _

…_.Hopefully, you're 90 years old and I died at 100. No such luck, eh?_

…_.With all of the papers we signed for our corporation, I know that you'll be taken_

…_..care of financially, but I'm concerned about you emotionally. You need_

…_.to be with someone. I hope that our child will be of comfort to you, but I _

…_.know that you need loving companionship in your life, as we all do._

…_.I only met Brian that one time, but I could tell that he still cares about you._

…_.I know you loved me, but there was always a place in your heart for him._

…_.Go to him and try to be with him again._

…_.Your loving Stuart_

Brian had to stop reading and turned away, leaving the note on the couch. He got up to get something to drink to clear his throat and gather himself. Justin had a tear running down his face. He picked up the paper and read the rest of the note.

…_.To Brian,_

…_.Look after Justin. See to him. Hold him when he's feeling down._

…_.I don't know where you are at in your life and what you're willing to give or give up._

…_.You don't have to do "the play" with him. You know what I mean. _

Brian smiled, remembering their conversation about gay marriage, until it was legal, being just a play.

…_.I just hope you find a place in your heart for our Justin. Yes … __our__ Justin. _

…_. In some way I know I was only borrowing him from you._

…_..Take care of yourself, and him._

…_.Stuart Weaver, CEO of Taylor-Weaver Incorporated_

Justin broke down and cried. Brian held him and shed a tear that the blond never saw. They sat like that for quite a while. Eventually, Brian reclined on the couch and Justin, still in his arms, lay next to him. They fell asleep that way, never saying a word.

Justin's cell phone rang at 1 am. He read the caller I.D. "Yeah, Mom." He listened to her inquiries. "I'm at Brian's. Jesus, it's one o'clock. I'm sorry, I guess we fell asleep." He sat up and looked at Brian.

Brian whispered, "Just stay and sleep here."

"Listen, I'm going to stay here. I'm wiped out. Can you take care of Ava? Thanks. I'll see you in the morning. … Love you, too. G'nite."

"C'mon." Brian stood and pulled Justin to his feet. They went into the bedroom and Brian removed his jeans so he was just in his briefs and a t-shirt. Justin followed suit. They got into the bed and resumed the position they were in on the couch. They lay down and Brian pulled the covers up over them.

"I suppose we should talk about what he wrote." Justin said.

"Don't talk now. Just sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Brian gently kissed his young blond friend and they slept.

In the morning, Brian woke first and found Justin's arm still across his chest. He smiled and kissed the sleeping man's forehead. He snuck out of the bed so as not to wake his companion and headed off to the shower.

The sound of the shower woke Justin and he went into the kitchen to make coffee.

Brian emerged from the shower, dried off and slipped into his jeans. He could smell the coffee and walked over to Justin who was sitting at the dining table with a cup, staring at the letter. He was still wearing his briefs and t-shirt. "G'morning." They kissed.

"Good morning. There's coffee." Justin said.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"We need to talk."

"You know how I hate serious conversations." Brian poured himself some coffee.

"Brian, we _have_ to discuss this letter."

"What's to discuss? Your boyfriend is giving you permission to date. Specifically, date me, I guess."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not in touch with my feelings, we both know that." Brian sat next to Justin at the table.

The younger man looked incredulously at his friend. "Try."

Brian shrugged. "If you want to date, we can date. I won't make any promises I can't keep."

Justin sighed. "I don't know what I'm ready for."

"When you figure it out, you've got my number."

Justin got up and looked out the window. "We never really discussed it, but when I left…"

"I was being an asshole. I know that."

"Do you still pursue the same, um, lifestyle that I'd objected to?"

"Do I fuck around? Yeah. Not as much as I used to. A younger guy named Brandon started coming to Babylon and scoring guys I couldn't. We had a friendly wager and competed for our ten hottest guys. I won the bet by a slim margin, but I _beat_ him. My prize could have been topping him, and he was willing to pay up, but I declined."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't want him, really, I just wanted to win the bet. He still comes to the club. After I'd proved a point with him, my interest in being the top stud of Liberty Avenue waned." He paused and smiled. "I did actually _date_ a guy twice a few months ago."

Justin chuckled. "Two whole dates?"

"Yeah, but he didn't hold my interest." Brian shrugged.

"Do you think I could?" Justin walked closer to Brian and leaned up against the support beam in the kitchen.

Brian turned to Justin and put his hand on the beam. "You're the one that I broke my rules for, remember? Fucked you more than once. Lived with you. Hell, you're the only guy I ever let take a shower here."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe we can start over again."

Brian leaned his head back and smiled. "Let's see if we can remember…"

Justin grinned at him.

Brian asked, "How's it goin'?"

"OK. Just checking out the bars."

"Where ya headed?"

"No place special."

"I can change all that."

They both smiled, recalling their first meeting. Then Brian got a more serious look on his face. He put his hand on the side of Justin's face and ran his thumb along his cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Justin leaned forward for a kiss. At first they paused, and then their lips met. The kiss began tenderly and then Brian's tongue approached Justin's mouth for entrance. He was delighted to gain access and the kiss became deep and passionate. Justin slid his hands around Brian's bare back and stroked the back of his neck. It was the first time they'd kissed this way since Justin had returned from New York.

Justin put his hands on Brian's chest as he pulled back slightly. "I would like to continue this, but, I don't think I'm ready for it yet."

Brian looked him up and down. "It seems that part of you is." noting the bulge in the blonds' briefs.

"Stop it Brian." Justin said as he pushed down on his erection, trying to make it go away. He turned to get his jeans from the bedroom. "I'm sorry, but I need more time."

Brian flopped on the bed and his legs dangled so that his feet were on the floor. He put his hands on his crotch and groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"It seems that someone gave me a raging hard on and now isn't going to do anything about it."

"I'm sure you can find some guy at a bar somewhere that can help you with that." Justin was sitting on the edge of the bed putting on his socks and shoes.

"I don't want just some guy." He sat up and reached for the young man's hand. "I want you."

Justin could see the sincerity in Brian's face. He was being uncharacteristically vulnerable. Justin pushed him over onto his back again. He leaned over to stare Brian in the face. "Just me? Hard for me to believe. If we're going to date, we're going to have to set up some rules again, like we did years ago."

"I'm not going to like this." Brian said, wincing.

"You think about what kind of rules you can live with. Keep in mind that I maintained a monogamous relationship for months with Stuart and _liked_ it. A _lot_."

"I figured you guys were exclusive to each other."

"Maybe it's too much to hope for with you, but… work out what kind of compromise you'd be willing to have."

"Can't we just fuck now and make up rules some other time?"

"I've got to know what I'm getting into with you and I'm not just going to jump in your bed until we've had that talk. So, call me in a few days?"

"I'll see you around."

They kissed briefly. Justin smiled, turned toward the door and left the loft.


	6. Ch 6  New Rules

8/8/07 – A night with the boys

Michael, Ben, Emmett, Ted and Blake were at a favorite Italian restaurant to celebrate Blake's birthday. They had invited Brian but he was, of course, fashionably late. He offered to buy a round of shots in Blake's honor, but was reminded that Ted and Blake didn't drink anymore. They all sat and talked. Michael and Ben had just heard from Hunter, who was off to college, so they were buzzing about how proud they were of 'their boy'. Michael also had the latest photos of Jenny Rebecca and was showing them off. Emmett was thinking of asking Cal to move in with him, so he was going over the pros and cons of that with Ted. Brian was bored with all of the domestic discussion and went off to shoot darts to entertain himself.

Michael could tell that Brian was feeling kind of left out. "How's it going, Brian?" Emmett sidled up to join the conversation.

"Peachy."

"How's Justin?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. I saw him a few days ago. He was OK then. Well, sorta. Stuart sent him a letter posthumously."

"A letter? What did it say?" Michael asked.

"Basically, it said that Stuart was OK with Justin and me dating after his demise."

"Oh, that's so romantic and noble." Emmett put his hands over his mouth.

Michael was interested in Brian's rather aloof response. "How do you feel about that?"

"Why the fuck do people keep asking me how I _feel_ about that?"

Emmett asked, "Who else asked you?"

"Justin. Then I ran into Deb at the Diner and she grilled me, too."

Michael said, "Seems like a fair question. Are you interested in dating Justin again? It's been months since Stuart passed. Maybe he's ready again."

"Six."

"What?"

"It's been six months since then. And Justin doesn't know exactly what he's ready for. Whatever it is, it's going to have to resemble monogamy and I know _I'm_ not ready for that." Brian snipped.

Emmett was aghast. "Why not? You've always cared about Justin, why couldn't you …"

"That's not me. Just because all of you pathetic losers have paired up and become couples doesn't mean I have to." Brian got a look on his face like he'd eaten a bad grape.

"So, you're willing to lose him again for your _fuck anything_ lifestyle? Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?" Michael asked.

Brian was mad at these questions at first, but then sobered slightly at the thought of Justin leaving again. "I … I don't want to lose the opportunity to see him again." Then the original Brian kicked in. "He's got such a great ass." He held his hands in front of him, grabbing an imaginary butt.

Emmett said, "Oh, my God, Brian!" He got disgusted and walked away.

Michael was concerned. "I remember what happened to you after Justin moved away. I'm the _only one_ here who saw. The brooding, the drunken state most nights, getting high. You withdrew almost completely. I thought you were going to have to check into rehab." Brian made the 'you're crazy' face. Michael grabbed his arm and continued. "He's the only one you ever loved, you asshole. Don't blow it again. You should be able to work something out with Justin."

"I never loved him. Even if I did, he should accept me for who I am."

"He tried for five years to do that. He wants to feel like he's the only one for you. Don't you get that?"

"Whatever. Is this psychoanalysis session over, Doctor Mikey? Because I have to go." Brian retrieved his coat and finished his beer. He kissed Michael and blew out of the bar.

Brian's POV

Who are they to tell me what I should do?

_He paused to light a cigarette. Two men walked past him holding hands. Brian looked inside the restaurant and saw Michael kissing Ben. Ted had his arm around Blake. _

I _would_ like to be with Justin again. I realize he's the only one to keep up with me, in life, in _bed_. I do care about him. Maybe I can work something out with him. Mikey's right, I don't want to lose him again.

End POV

Brian decided to try to reach an agreement with Justin.

8/10/07 – The Covenant, Part 2

A couple of days later Brian asked Justin to meet him at Woody's. It was bucket of beer night, so there were plenty of guys in the place. When Justin arrived, Brian was sitting at a table and some guy was trying to pick him up.

"Not interested." Brian said. The guy walked away as Justin sat down. Brian smiled and handed him a beer from the bucket. "Hey."

"Hey." They kissed. "He was kinda cute." Justin nodded in the direction of the guy walking away.

"Nah. Not my type."

Justin smiled. "So, you asked me out for a beer. I assume that you also want to talk about our … arrangement."

"Yeah. How come I feel like I'm negotiating an ad contract with a client?"

Justin smiled and shrugged. "What's your offer, Mr. Kinney?"

"Our last agreement was, if remember correctly, fuck once only, no names or numbers, kissing only each other, home by four."

"Three."

Brian smiled. "Right, three. Well, since we're not living together, and with Ava in the picture I don't see that on the immediate horizon, the whole home by three thing is off the table."

"I agree. I can't know when you get back to your loft." Justin said.

"So … there are no names or numbers. That's OK because I don't usually do that anyway."

"OK."

"Now as for the fucking around." Brian took a breath. "It's not like I can have you at home any night I want, because, let's face it, you'll only be available a couple of nights a week."

"Yeah. Maybe two or three. Depends on my mom and sister watching Ava."

"I think that it's only fair to go back to the _have anyone you want, but only once_ rule."

"No deal."

"You do realize that I'm used to getting some action twenty or so times a month?"

"Let's do the math. That's about five times a week. If I'm with you twice a week and we do it twice each night, that's almost the same." Justin grinned.

Brian chuckled. "I don't know."

"How about this? Counteroffer… Once a week we mutually select a guy from Babylon or here and take him back to the loft and do a three way."

"Hmm."

"That's the best I've got." Justin took a swig of beer.

"Three ways _or_ four ways?"

"OK. I can live with that."

"What if I want to go to the baths for some voyeuristic fun and some happy lad offers to suck me off?"

"Hand jobs only. That goes for the backroom of Babylon, too. If anyone is blowing you back there, it's me or a guy that we're sharing." Justin paused and looked intently at Brian. "I don't want you sticking your dick anywhere I can't see it."

"You can see your own ass? Very limber, Mr. Taylor."

"You know what I mean." Justin leaned forward and touched his forehead to Brian's.

Brian said softly, "That just leaves kissing only you."

"Yes, I believe it does."

"I think we have deal, Mr. Taylor." Brian put his hand behind Justin's head and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss.

As the kiss ended Justin asked, "Should we shake hands on the deal?"

"No. This is much better." They continued kissing.


	7. Ch 7  Date Night

8/25/07 – Date night

Brian was home from work and opened the loft door. He was surprised to smell food cooking and then to see Justin in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey, Brian. Dinner's almost ready."

"How did you..?"

"I still had my key." Justin flashed his Sunshine grin.

"Note to self… have the locks changed." Brian replied sarcastically with a smile. He threw his coat over the couch, and then approached Justin and kissed him on the cheek. "I told you I'd take you out for Chinese."

"I wanted to cook some Chinese food for you. I brought the ingredients … the wok. I love to cook."

"I remember." He removed his suit jacket and went to the bedroom to hang it up. "So, is Jennifer watching Ava?"

"Yeah. Mom told me that she'd take care of her all night. It's great to have a night off. Whoo hoo." He raised his hands victoriously. Then he realized how it looked. "Don't get me wrong; I love Ava and taking care of her. But it's been, like, four straight days of diapers and bottles of formula … I can use the break."

"We'll just stick to beer bottles tonight, then." He approached Justin from behind and spoke in his ear. "Did you say _all night_?" He turned the young man to face him. Justin was blushing. Brian loved it that he could still make him blush.

Blue eyes met hazel as Justin spoke, "Yes, I guess I did say that. I, uh …" He was silenced with a kiss that was soft and sweet.

As they broke the kiss Brian said, "We'll eat first and then see where the rest of the evening takes us, OK?"

"OK."

After the meal, Brian sat back contentedly. "Thanks. That was great." He got a grin on his face. "What, no fortune cookies?"

"Sorry, no."

"We'll just have to make up something then."

Justin was sitting on a bar stool. Brian walked up to him and moved in close, positioning his body between the younger man's legs.

Brian asked, "So, what does my fortune say?"

"Uh, 'A great surprise awaits you – _in bed_.' " Justin put his hands around Brian's neck and they kissed. The first kiss was soft and tender; the second involved tongues and more passion.

Brian asked, "Have you thought any more about the all night invitation?" His hands were roaming Justin's body.

"Yes, I have."

"And?" Brian's fingertips slid inside Justin's waistband.

"I'd like to stay, if the offer still stands."

Brian smiled and pressed his bulge into Justin's crotch. "Oh, it still stands."

The kissed passionately again. Brian paused for a second and asked, breathlessly, "Are you sure?" He kissed Justin's neck and licked his earlobe, driving the younger man crazy.

"Yes. I'm sure." Justin replied with his eyes closed. "Let me hit the can and I'll meet you in bed."

"OK. I'll be there."

Justin smiled and walked into the bathroom to clean up and take a moment to gather his thoughts. This would be the first time he was with anyone since … Stuart. He looked up and said, "You said that this is OK, right? God, I hope so, because it's _so_ gonna happen." Justin removed his clothes and wrapped himself in a towel. As he exited the bathroom he saw Brian lying on the bed naked.

"Hey, handsome." _He's almost more gorgeous than I remembered. _Justin thought.

"Why the towel, Justin? Are you being modest?"

Justin smiled and dropped the towel as he reclined on 'his' side of the bed. They began kissing softly and slowly. Then the actions became more heated and the kisses more passionate.

Brian asked. "We said that we were going to start over again, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then roll over." Brian gently pushed Justin to lie on his stomach, and then he ran his tongue from the back of the blonde's neck all of the way down his back and began rimming him. Justin gasped and reacted very much the same way he did their first time together. All of the feelings, the memories of Brian's talents, and the feel of his hands and fingers … it all came back to him.

After a decidedly hot rimming session, Brian had Justin roll over onto his back again. They began kissing again as their cocks rubbed together. Brian's hand roamed down the blonds' body and a finger entered the area freshly licked by a talented tongue.

"Aaahhh! Oh, God." Justin moaned.

Brian tore open a condom package and slipped the latex onto his cock. Then, he continued stimulating Justin's sweet pucker, this time with lube. The blond was writhing and moaning with desire while Brian continued to finger fuck his entrance.

"Now. Do it now." Justin begged.

"Do you want me, Justin?"

"Yes. Aaahh, yes."

"Tell me exactly what do you want." Brian demanded.

"I want you to fuck me, hard. I want your stiff cock inside me now."

Brian pulled his lover's legs up, positioned his cock, and then pushed forward to claim the ass he'd desired for months. Their lips met as tongues dueled. Moans were emitted as the rhythmic thrusting began. The passion that they had felt for each other in the past was there again, if it had ever, indeed, left.

They thrust and rocked together in a steaming, passionate battle, grunting and moaning. Both men were holding tight while trying to slow down to postpone the inevitable. They reveled in being together again. Brian could hardly believe he was fucking Justin again. In an effort to be more open with Justin and let him know exactly what this meant to him, he decided to continue their hot stroll down memory lane.

Brian pulled back a little and slowed down even more, and with each thrust into Justin's prostate caused him to moan the most beautiful sounds. He looked Justin directly in his beautiful blue eyes and said "I want you to always remember this… so that no matter who you're ever with… I'll always be there."

Justin felt a tear slide down his cheek, overwhelmed by Brian's statement. The memory and the emotions of their first time together came flooding back. His love for Brian was growing even deeper than that first night, and then more so with every thrust he made. Brian leaned forward so Justin's cock was trapped between the two hot, sweaty, perfect, writhing bodies.

Justin was barely aware of chanting Brian's name as his prostate was attacked and his cock was almost painfully rubbing between them. He didn't care that he sounded needy and desperate, because he was, always was with Brian.

Brian knew Justin was getting close. He could tell from his movements and his breathing. Brian might never want Justin to forget him, but he never forgot Justin either. No man had ever been his equal in bed, not until Justin. No man, no matter how good, was ever as passionate and responsive. He attacked Justin's mouth again, sucking his tongue, biting his lips, absorbing his moans into his own mouth, while trying, and failing, to hide his own moans.

Brian leaned over, kissing a trail to Justin's ear, pulled his ear lobe in his mouth before grunting out his command.

"Come with me Justin."

And he did, screaming Brian's name. Justin's ass tightened down on Brian's cock, pulling Brian's own orgasm, almost overflowing the condom. God, he hadn't come that hard since they were last together. Brian bit down on Justin's ear lobe as he moaned his orgasm. He fought the urge to scream what he knows he screamed the very first time he fucked Justin.

The lovers collapsed on each other, Justin holding Brian tight to him, inside him, willing him to stay there and never move. But all too soon Brian had to pull out and throw away the condom. Brian looked into Justin's eyes, then kissed him gently, sweetly, eyes closed, savoring the flavor and smell for a moment.

"Let me go lock up, and then we can continue this. I'm not nearly done with you yet," Brian whispered in his sultriest tone. Not that he needed to convince Justin, who just nodded, a little sleepily, somewhat dazed at all this, but definitely looking forward to rekindling what he had with Brian, what he hoped to have again.

Brian locked up the loft and the guys went back to bed and continued the evening's amorous activities.


	8. Ch 8  Breaking the Rules

CHAPTER EIGHT *******************************************

10/30/07 – Breaking the rules

Justin was at home with his mom and sister. He'd been looking at houses all day. He'd also been on the phone with his agent a few times, as she was making a deal for a large piece he was going to send to Chicago. When he wasn't busy with all of that he was taking care of Ava, who was finally down for the night.

Jennifer watched from the doorway as he gave Ava one last look and tiptoed out of the room.

He closed the door and sighed, "Finally."

Jennifer smiled and hugged him. "You've had a long day, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but it's all good. I'm getting closer to finding a house and I'm going to get $5,000 for that piece going to Chicago. If I wasn't so tired I'd be celebrating."

"Why don't you go out and have a drink with your friends? It's a weekend. It's late. I'm sure that Babylon place will be hopping."

"Mom, nobody says 'hopping' anymore."

"Whatever. Go out. I'll take care of Ava if she wakes up."

"All right. Yeah, I could use a drink. Maybe dance with Emmett, or Brian."

"How are you and Brian doing?"

"Good, I think. He's starting to come around to the idea of dating just me and not … well, being the old Brian. I hope it works this time, Mom. I don't want him to change a lot, but I do want to feel he's going to belong to me, not me and any other guy."

"He's always cared about you. When you left town a couple of years ago, he came here asking me if I knew how you were. I could see the pain in his face. He didn't want to ask his friends or even Daphne for information about you, but he _did_ ask me."

"I never knew that."

"He just wanted reassurance that you were doing all right, didn't need any money, that kind of stuff. He just visited the one time, but, I could tell where his heart was."

"Thanks, Mom. OK. I'll be gone a couple of hours. I'll have my cell if you need me."

"Go on. Have a nice time."

Justin got in his car and took off for Babylon. He found Emmett at the bar. "Hey, Em. How's it going?"

"Justin, baby. How are you?" He was smiling broadly and then his face changed a little. "How's Ava?"

"Finally down for the night. My mom insisted I get out and have a drink with friends. Is Brian here?"

Emmett got a funny look on his face and said, "Um, I thought I saw him earlier, but he must have left."

Justin scanned Emmett's face. "You're hiding something."

"Little ol' me? I don't know what you mean."

"If I check the backroom will I find him?"

Emmett changed his expression. "OK. He was here earlier dancing with some twinky guy, but I haven't seen him for a while. So, I don't know."

"I'll go look."

"Justin, no!" Emmett protested, but the young man was determined to find out where Brian was.

Justin walked down the stairs to the lower depths of Babylon. He wandered among the gyrating bodies until he spotted him. Brian was leaning up against a wall and the 'twinky guy' was on his knees in front of him, sucking him off. Justin just stood there, taking in the scene, his heart breaking and blood boiling at the same time. Brian's eyes were closed for a time, but then he opened them as Justin turned to walk back up the stairs.

"Fuck!" Brian said. He knew he'd been caught. "Fuck!"

The 'twinky guy' stood up and said, "Do you wanna fuck me?"

"Piss off." Brian was done with the guy, refastened his pants, and went up the stairs to find Justin, but he'd disappeared into the club and assumedly out the door. Emmett stood there, sipping his Cosmo, taking it all in. Brian turned to him. "Where the fuck did he go?"

"Oh, you mean the rather attractive young blond man with tears running down his face? Gee, I don't know. Maybe he went home where there are people who love him. Seems that's the only place he can get any kind of love or respect."

"Fuck you, Honeycutt."

Justin drove home and sat in his car in the driveway. He flipped open his phone and speed dialed Daphne.

She answered, "Hey, Justin. What's up? Why are you calling so late? Need a ride home from a bar?"

"No, I need a new boyfriend though."

"Christ. What's Brian done now?"

"Oh, I don't know, just letting some guy give him a blow job in the backroom of Babylon."

"Fuck."

"I'm sure that was going to be next."

"Did you confront him?"

"No, I just turned and ran. Typical for me, I guess."

"Listen, you didn't need to confront him today, but you _have_ to talk to that asshole. He can't be pulling this shit."

"I don't know what to do. I love him, Daphne."

"I know, honey."

Justin's phone beeped, it was Brian trying to call. "Oh, now he's calling me. Should I answer?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Hang in there." Daphne clicked off.

Justin hit the button on the phone. "What?" He snipped.

"I can explain."

"You can explain how his mouth accidentally landed around your dick?"

"I told him hand jobs only, but I closed my eyes for a second and, before I knew it he was blowing me. I didn't ask for it."

"And you couldn't stop him because…"

"Christ, Justin! It felt good, OK?" Brian sighed. "It won't happen again."

"I need some cooling off time. Call me in a week." Justin clicked off his phone.


	9. Ch 9  Dreams

CHAPTER NINE *******************************************

11/7/07 – The dream

That night Brian dreamed he was in Babylon. The music was playing and the sweaty, shaved bodies were plentiful, as usual. Something was different this day, though. He realized that it was a dream. He looked around to try to figure out what was going on and then he saw Vic and Stuart.

They 'flew' to stand next to Brian. Vic said, "Hey, Brian."

"Hey, Vic, … Stuart. What brings you here … or me here? … Whatever. The last time you appeared to me, Vic, was when I had cancer. I'm not sick again am I?" Brian started patting himself all over and did a quick testicle check through his black jeans.

"No." Vic said. "How long do you think you can keep it up?"

Brian raised one eyebrow. "That's a loaded question."

Stuart spoke. "How long do you think you can continue to trick around?"

"I figure I have a few more good years in me. Why, what's it to you?"

"The last time you were with Justin your sleeping around forced him to leave. Do you want to lose him again?" Stuart inquired.

"First of all, I wasn't _sleeping_ with anyone, just fucking them. Secondly, he knows I can't stop just like that." Brian snapped his fingers.

Vic jumped in. "Why the hell not? Don't you realize all that he has to offer? Companionship, love, a family."

"I don't want those things."

"Bullshit!" Both Vic and Stuart said in unison. Brian just glared back at them.

Vic continued. "You've said you want to spend more time with Gus. He's family that we _both_ know you want. So, let Justin in, and Ava, too."

"Justin loves you. I wrote you that letter to tell you two it was OK with me for you two to be together. Why can't you?" Stuart asked.

Brian paused, and then replied. "I didn't exactly have a shining example of love and family life growing up. It makes me reticent, I guess, to try it for myself. I'll just end up pissing Justin off and I'll be alone again."

Vic said, "If you keep fucking around, you're going to piss him off and be alone again, asshole."

Stuart said, "If you show him that you're _trying_, doing what you can, he'll stay."

Vic offered, "Make your own rules. Start new examples. You're going to be doing that for Gus, I hope. So …?"

"I suppose. I mean, I really want to try to be a good father to Gus." Brian said. "I _do_ want to make Justin happy."

Vic said. "Then you have to get out of here. Walk toward the door, Brian."

Brian looked at the door a few feet away.

Stuart said. "Just a few steps and you'll be walking toward your new life."

Brian started for the door and then the dream became nightmarish as a number of guys came up to him and started to claw at him and pull at his clothes as if to remove them. He kept walking, but they persisted. Vic and Stuart could do nothing but watch. Brian said, "No! Get off!"

He woke up saying "Get away! Fuck off!" He was sitting up in terror, his heart pounding. Then he realized it was a dream and what had happened. "Shit!" he said as he flopped back on to the bed and hoped for a dreamless sleep.

11/8/07 – A changed man

A week later, Justin returned home from shipping his painting and saw the Corvette parked in front of his mom's townhouse. He steeled himself for the next face to face meeting with Brian. _Have to be tough. Don't just run away._

Justin went inside and found his mom in the kitchen. "Hey, Mom. Brian's here?"

Jennifer hadn't known about Justin's recent problem with Brian, but she knew that something had gone wrong because of the way her son had been acting for the last few days. She said, "Yeah. He's upstairs with Ava. He brought her a teddy bear. He's been upstairs for almost an hour."

"I'll go up. Thanks."

"Are you guys, OK?"

"Jury's still out." He smiled weakly at her and went to his room.

Brian was sitting in the rocker and Ava was lying on the foot of Justin's bed. He was waving the teddy bear and generally cooing over the five month old baby. She seemed to be rather entertained. He looked up as Justin appeared in the doorway. "Hey."

"Hey." Justin walked over to the little girl and picked her up. "Did he give you a pretty teddy?" He set her in her crib with the bear. She lay on her back and grabbed at the bear. "Thanks, Brian. Is that the only reason you're here, to ply my daughter with gifts?"

"We need to talk."

"You know how I hate serious conversations." Justin parroted Brian's own words back at him. It was a favorite hobby.

"It's a nice day, why don't we take her for a walk and we can talk?"

Justin shrugged. "OK. Come on, Ava, wanna go for a walk?" He got her dressed and within a few minutes they were out the door walking behind the stroller.

Brian started. "So, about the other night…"

"You've already explained. Good hand job gone bad."

"That's really what happened. But all of that's over now. I'm giving up any backroom activities, unless it's with you, of course."

"_Any_ backroom activities? As in any other guys? As in …"

"As in, I don't want to fool around with anyone but you. If I'm around other guys in any kind of backroom or 'baths' situations, I'll be too tempted, so I'm giving it up. I can't fuck up like that again."

"What about our agreement that included three ways?"

"If you still want to have that bit of fun, fine. But, if you don't, that's fine with me, too."

Justin stopped walking. "Are you saying that you'd be willing to give monogamy a go? To date only me?"

"Yes. That's what I'm saying." Brian brushed Justin's hair off of his forehead and looked deep into his eyes. "I care too much about you. I don't want to lose you again."

Justin looked intently at Brian's face, scanning it for any hint of deception. He could see none. "I really want to believe you."

"I talked to Mikey today and told him how I felt. You can ask him. He's, of course, the prince of monogamy."

"I thought you called him a Stepford fag and hated that whole thing."

"I'm slowly coming around."

"Are you truly sorry for what happened at Babylon the other night?"

"Yes."

Justin hugged Brian. "That's the closest thing I'll ever get to an apology and I'll take it. I love you. I forgive you."

"Thanks, Sunshine."

11/20/07 – A homecoming

Brian was at his office with strict orders to not be disturbed. Cynthia buzzed him, though, and spoke through the intercom. "Brian?"

"I said not to disturb me."

"Yes, I know, but it's Lindsay."

Brian's heart skipped a beat. He thought that if Lindsay was asking to speak with him it must be something wrong with their son Gus. "I'll take the call. … Yeah, Linds, what's up? Is Gus OK?"

"Yes, Brian. He's fine."

"So, what's going on?"

"Well, you know that Mel has been working here in Toronto for two years now. She's been doing well at this firm, but they've had some changes in staffing and she's got more pressure on her lately. There's a guy in the firm that would like to partner with Mel, but they're reticent about starting a new firm, so they're looking for a place that'll work for both of them…"

Brian interrupted impatiently. "Is this story going anywhere?"

"Mel and I are packing up the kids and moving back to Pittsburgh so she can start a new firm there. We're coming home."

Brian was elated at this news. Not only was he getting his good friend Lindsay back in his life, but, most importantly, he was getting his son Gus back. He loved his son very much and had been trying to see him as often as possible, but with living in two different cities, it was rather difficult. "That's great, Linds! When is this going to happen?"

"As soon as possible. Mel was fed up with the old firm and gave them two weeks' notice. We'll be looking for a place in Pittsburgh as soon as we get there. We'll rent an apartment at first, but we'd like to buy. As a matter of fact, Mel is flying in to town this weekend to look while I stay in Toronto with the kids. We've already arranged for a mover to move our stuff out there and they had an opening next week. We'll need a place right away."

A hundred thoughts went through Brian's mind. He wanted to make all of the pieces of his life fall into place. But how?

Brian met Mel at the airport and they had a long, heartfelt discussion. They'd never gotten along well, but they both agreed on a plan that would work for everyone. Jennifer showed them places for two days until all of them agreed on a perfect home. The rental contract was signed and things were in motion.


	10. Ch 10  The New Home

12/2/07 – The new home

Two and a half weeks later, Mel and Lindsay and the kids rolled up into the driveway of a duplex not far from their old house in Pittsburgh. It was a few blocks over from Michael and Ben's home, too. Lindsay was taken by how beautiful the place was. There was a sign out front that said FOR SALE OR RENT. Brian had seen to Lindsay and Mel's furniture being moved in and hired men to put everything where he and Mel agreed it should go. He hadn't had much time to spend with Justin because he'd been seeing to all the details of the new home.

Jennifer pulled up in front of the place with Justin and Ava in the car. Brian had told Justin about renting the place for Lindsay and Mel and the kids.

Justin got Ava out of her car seat and Jennifer took her. She said, "Let's go see the nice new house, OK, Ava?"

Justin stood in the driveway with Brian. "So, you've rented half of this place, or all of it? I don't understand."

Brian said, "Actually, we haven't told Lindsay yet, but Mel and I are pooling our resources and we're buying it."

"That's great. Are you going to rent out the other half to someone then?"

"Actually, Justin, I'm moving in. It's a way for me to be close to Gus. I'll have my own place, but, one connecting door and we're all together."

"What about the loft?"

"Your mom and I listed it yesterday." Justin gave him a sideways glance. He'd heard that before. "For real this time!" Brian said with a laugh. "Come on in and look around."

They entered Brian's half of the duplex. Justin was taken by how modern and beautiful it was. There were marble countertops, stainless steel appliances, and a walk-in shower off of the master suite. There was a lot that reminded Justin of the loft. But there was something different. It was warmer, homier than the loft. There were carpeted areas. It was kid-friendly with no sharp corners visible. Brian was obviously figuring on JR being safe anywhere in the place. Gus was almost seven now, so not much to worry about here, but JR was still a little young.

Justin saw that a second bedroom contained nothing but a crib and a simple rocking chair. Brian explained, "When you and Ava are over, if she gets sleepy, I wanted her to have a place to sack out."

"Thank you, Brian. That's very thoughtful."

Brian had taken the liberty of ordering dinner to be delivered. Everyone stayed for dinner. The dining room table was set up on Lindsay and Mel's half of the duplex. Chairs were pulled from other rooms and they all sat, laughed and talked.

Mel chuckled, "I think this is the only thing that Brian and I have agreed on 100%."

Justin smiled, "A moment in history, right, Lindsay?"

Lindsay nodded. "You guys used to scare me when you'd make plans, like when I was going to marry that Frenchman, Guy. But, this … this is your finest work yet. Good job, guys."

"Thanks." Brian said. "Here's hoping for many years with a happy family and good health."

They all toasted and the party continued a while longer. Eventually, Ava got sleepy and Justin brought her upstairs to the crib and got her to sleep.

Brian watched as Justin put Ava in her crib. As he left the room Brian reached to embrace him. They kissed and smiled at each other. Brian put his arm around Justin's shoulders and they walked into the master suite. Justin planned on spending the night.

"So, she's down for the night?" Brian asked.

"Yes, I think so, for now. If she wakes up, I'll take care of her."

"You're a great dad. She's lucky to have you."

"Thanks. It's tough doing it alone." Justin sighed.

Brian curled his lip into his mouth as he smiled. He paused, and then said, "Then don't. Let me do it _with_ you."

"Huh?"

"Now that Mel and I bought this duplex and I have all of this room, there's enough room for you and Ava to move in, if you'd like."

Justin looked at him skeptically. "You don't want to be living with a baby in the house."

"Don't assume that you know what I want." He paused. "If I didn't want kids around, I wouldn't have gone in on this place with Mel. Gus and JR are right next door, and let's face it, will be over here all of the time." He smiled. "I'll finally be able to get to spend time with my son on a daily basis."

Justin looked into Brian's eyes, "I know that you've wanted to spend more time with Gus."

"The other thing that I want is to be able to see you every day, too. And Ava… she's … she's wonderful. She's a reflection of you." He looked sincerely at Justin. "I've never raised a kid, but I'd like to do that with you."

"What about babysitting? When I'm with my mom I have her and my sister…"

"Mel and Linds are talking about having a nanny or sitter come in a few times a week. We can pay part of her salary to watch Ava, too."

"It's such a big change, Brian. Are you really ready for all of this? Going from being by yourself to being in a house full of kids … with a family?"

"A family…" Brian sighed. "You know what? That sounds so good. Yes, Justin, I'm ready for it, if that family includes you, and Ava."

"… and Gus and J.R…."

"All of it." Brian stood with his arms out to his sides. He pulled Justin up close to him so he could put his arms around him. "Let's do this together. Be with me every day." He whispered in his ear. "And every night." He kissed his neck.

"Mmmm. You are very convincing." They kissed. Then Justin pulled back to look at his lover again. "God, Brian. It'd be great to be able to be here with you, living together." He took a few seconds and then nodded at Brian. "I'm ready, if you are."

Brian nodded back. "Yes."

They hugged again. Justin held his hand so it caressed the side of Brian's face, "I love you."

Brian surprised Justin by his next admission. "Don't expect me to say this often or ever again, but … I love you, too." They kissed and hugged each other tightly.

Justin was so overwhelmed with his feelings, he knew he was crying through their kissing, but he couldn't stop. Apparently Brian didn't care because he didn't break from the kiss. Little did he know that Brian was filled with the same feelings as Justin, but he had years of practice to hide his emotions; but that didn't mean he didn't have them, that he didn't feel them.

There seemed to be new passion in every kiss from Justin. Brian, with his eyes closed, remembered the look of unadulterated surprise that Justin had just had on his face. Brian wondered why the fuck he had waited so long to admit his feelings out loud. He thought about how much time he had wasted when he could have been with Justin, and only Justin. For a brief moment, the fear and annoyance at being monogamous crept in, but when he compared their handful of sexual encounters over the last couple of months with the several he had had over the last few years without Justin… well, there was no comparison. He deepened the kiss, pouring all his unspoken emotions into it, letting Justin feel how he felt using the best way he knew how to communicate.

Justin couldn't believe that Brian was actually ready. Then when Brian seemed to pull Justin closer and pour all his energy and want and need into their kiss, Justin understood. His heart leaped in his chest as another tear streamed down his face. God, how long had he waited for this? It is so worth it, so worth everything. He sent a silent thank you to the heavens, to Stuart, who loved him so well while they were together. Their time together wasn't nearly long enough. But Justin knew Stuart would understand how happy he was to finally have his first love, his first lover be all his.

Brian pulled away to say something else. He cupped Justin's cheeks and gently smiled while kissing his tears away. "There's something else I want to ask you. Mel and I are technically renting this house while the owners get it set up for a real estate sale. When we're going to apply for the mortgage, Mel and I were going to co-sign. Actually, I'd be co-signing with the 'partnership of Peterson-Marcus'. I was wondering if you'd be interested in going in on it with us. Not that we need the money, but I thought you might like to own part of the property."

"That'd be great, Brian. I've been looking to invest in real estate anyway, so I already have money set aside for just that." Justin was happy that Brian asked him to be part of the investment.

"Well, then, we should form a partnership to keep everything legal, don't you think?"

"Do you mean…?"

"Justin, be my partner, my legal domestic partner. Spend the rest of your life with me."

"Oh, my God. I … I'm surprised that you'd ask me. You never cease to amaze me."

"So, what do you say?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll be your legal partner. I can't think of anything that'd make me happier."


	11. Ch 11  Epilogue

Justin and Ava moved into the 'Taylor-Kinney' half of the duplex. The second bedroom, which had previously held the crib and chair, was now fully outfitted with furniture for Ava. There was even room for a daybed, which would eventually become Ava's bed. The daybed was useful for stuffed animal storage and sleeping daddies.

The whole duplex turned out to be a perfect home for Lindsay, Melanie, Brian, Justin and the kids. Gus would start school after Christmas break. Mel's new job turned out to be a great thing for her. Lindsay even started asking around about her old job at the Sydney Bloom gallery.

Justin brought numerous paintings to the duplex and his art found homes all over the place. Brian remarked that he especially liked one in which a man is looking out of the window at the New York City skyline. You could only see the man in shadows, but you could see a smile on his face.

Justin said, "That's actually based on a sketch that I did of Stuart. He loved New York and would just spend time looking at the city lights. This was a typical pose for him." He sighed. "It'd be great if we could hang this painting. But, if you don't want to…"

"No. I like it. It's fine. I'll find a good place for it."

A while later Justin tiptoed down the hall after putting Ava down for a nap. He paused at the top of the stairs to watch Brian, who was on a ladder hanging the painting, unaware that Justin was watching him. Brian was talking to himself a little as he worked, "A little higher over here. There. OK, Stuart. You have a place of honor now." He cocked his head as he looked at the painting. He sighed and ran the back of his hand over his mouth and then touched the corner of the painting again. "Thanks for taking such good care of _our_ Justin. I'll take him from here."

Justin backed up a little and then walked down the hallway a little noisier than the last time. He came down the stairs and up to Brian who was just descending the ladder.

Brian asked, "So, does that look OK?"

Justin looked at the painting, then his partner. "It's perfect. Thank you." He pulled Brian in for a kiss and they held each other for quite a while. Stuart smiled down on them.

A few days before Christmas, Brian got home from work and found Justin in the kitchen cooking dinner. Ava was being watched by the sitter next door at Linds & Mel's.

Brian approached his partner. "Hey, Sunshine."

"Hey, Brian. How are you? You're looking particularly handsome today."

"You know you've been showering me with compliments ever since we became partners."

"That's not all I've been showering you with." Justin said as he kissed his partner all over the face and neck.

"Mmmm. And don't think it's not all appreciated." They kissed. "There's something I want to show you. Get your coat."

"What? You're up to something."

"Come on!"

Brian and Justin walked about halfway down the block. There were duplexes similar to theirs all up and down the street. Brian rang the bell. A nice looking elderly lady answered the door. "Hello, Mrs. King. This is Justin. We've come to see your atrium, like you and I discussed."

"Of course, Brian. And this is your handsome partner Justin? Nice to meet you young man. Come on in."

Justin gave his partner a _what are we doing here_ look on his face. Brian smirked. He loved leaving Justin in suspense.

The old lady walked them through to the back of the duplex. On Brian's shared duplex the same back door opened to the backyard. When the woman opened her back door, though, Justin was amazed at what was there. It was a huge atrium with an angled glass ceiling, huge windows and pottery benches. There was even a small sitting area and a table where one could have morning tea. Mrs. King was obviously into plants as the whole area was stocked with one kind of plant after another. She said, "I'll leave you two to look around." She winked as she left.

"What do you think, Sunshine?" Brian asked.

"It's beautiful. So much natural light." He walked all around the atrium noticing the details. He paused and looked back at Brian. "Why show me some nice lady's greenhouse?"

"I thought an addition like this would be great for yourstudio. You'd have a lot of light. You'd be right off of the back of the duplex. You'd have enough room for your large canvases. You could even lock the door if you want to keep the kids out of your paints." He smiled.

"Do you mean we could have an addition like this built onto our place?"

"Yes. She gave me the name of the construction company that did the work for her. We could have the exact same thing."

"Oh, Brian. It'd be wonderful!"

"Merry Christmas, Justin. This will be my present to you."

Justin ran into Brian's arms and almost bowled him over. Their lips met as they hugged. The kiss when on for quite a while until they heard a little voice.

"Ahem." said Mrs. King. She was smiling at the loving pair.

Justin blushed. Brian smirked and then stepped forward to take her hand. "Thank you for letting us see this room and for the name of the construction company."

"No problem, boys. I hope you enjoy your room as much as my husband and I enjoy this one."

It was Justin's turn to gently shake her hand. "I'm sure we will. Thank you again."

As they walked back home Brian said, "I think it's going to be a great Christmas, don't you?"

Justin squeezed his partner's hand. "It's going to be the best Christmas ever."

12/25/07

On Christmas day everyone in the duplex gathered at the Peterson-Marcus half of the home. The combination Christmas/ Hanukkah celebration involved everything from lighting a candle on the menorah to presents from Santa and everything in-between.

At one point, Justin pulled Brian aside. "I'm looking forward to the new atrium/studio. That's the best Christmas present I've ever received."

"No problem. Just make hundreds of paintings that make us many thousands of dollars and it'll all be good." Brian said with a sweet smile.

"I wanted to get you something…"

"Justin, it's not necessary. Because of you, I have a loving home, you, Ava … I don't need anything else."

Justin nodded. "But this is something that I want … to show people how I feel about you … possibly show how we feel about each other."

Brian could tell that Justin was serious, but tried to lighten the mood a little. "I am NOT getting matching tattoos. Your skin is perfect, let's not mar it with ink."

Justin smiled. "No, not that. I bought this for myself and I want to let you know that I'm wearing it from now on." He pulled a box from his pocket. Inside the box were two gold rings. He pulled the smaller of the two rings out and held it in his hand. "I'm going to wear this to tell everyone that I consider myself yours and yours alone."

Brian took the ring from his partner's hand and slipped it on the young man's ring finger. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful. Are you saying that you want to get married?"

Justin shook his head. "I used to think that, but now we have a full legal partnership and this home. I think just wearing the ring, for me, is enough to tie it all together. You don't have to wear one if you don't want to." He took the larger ring from the box.

Brian put his hand out and offered for his partner to slip the ring on him. Justin did so while looking hopefully into the hazel eyes shining with love. Brian said, "This will have to be enough until the laws change to recognize our union. We have the partnership and now with these rings, we tie our lives together …" He trailed off not knowing what to say.

Justin continued "…and our hearts." They hugged and let a tear slip from their eyes. "I love you so much."

"Me, too, Sunshine. Me, too."


End file.
